kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Resizing
Resizing is a common recurring theme in the Gameverse. It's an occurrence where one or more of the characters is changed in size, whether they are enlarged or shrunken. There are several things in Gamewizard's series that cause resizing. Things That Can Resize Shrink Wisps Shrink Wisps are tiny Wisps that can shrink whoever absorbs them down to 1 inch. So far, only Nigel and Monty Uno have been known to absorb them. Tri-Gun Kweeb and Vweeb's weapon, the Tri-Gun has a setting that can shrink whoever it's shot at down to Kateenian size, which is 1 inch. The ray gun will restore whatever it's shrunk if hit a second time, and it can also enlarge targets for a few minutes. Psychicbending One of the many powers in psychicbending is the ability to change something or someone's size. Psychicbenders, such as Mika or Morgan, can focus their energy on something and imagine it as a different size. Spacebending Like psychicbenders, spacebenders can also focus their energy and change the size of objects or people. They focus on the targets and resize their very dimensions. With Jirachi's power, Nebula was able to shrink various planets with spacebending. Minish Dust Minish Dust is a magical dust that was produced by Celebi, the Forest Spirit. When someone is covered with the dust, they shrink down to a smaller height. Magic The magic spell "Reducio" can shrink targets while "Engorgio" will enlarge targets. The spell will wear off on a living target after a couple hours. Potions Magic potions can change someone's size for a more indefinite period. Minish drink Everlasting Growth Potions to live at human size. Changing Chopsticks The Shen Gong Wu known as the Changing Chopsticks can shrink something or someone down to as small as a grain of rice, or any other height the user chooses. They use it by aiming the chopsticks at the item and saying "Changing Chopsticks." They can unshrink by doing it again. Light-blue Skypian Apples Skypia produces light-blue apples that can shrink down whoever eats them. They eventually wear off, but there is also a red apple that counters it by making the eater grow in size, and vice-versa. Minish Doors Minish Doors are magical doors designed by the Minish and forest spirits. They are a portal that lead into the Minish World, shrinking anyone who enters down to ant-size. Melissa's shrink ray Melissa finds a toy car and shrink ray in Operation: MASKED. In some areas of Tortuga Island, she has to shrink herself and drive through tiny areas in her toy car. Notable Instances This list includes characters who were resized for a long period. *Fanny Fulbright - after drinking Rumpel Stiltskin's potion, she was grown to 50 feet tall. Her brothers, Paddy and Shaunie, fed her the potion in the hopes it would shrink her. The spell would only wear off after Fanny shows kindness to her brothers. *Mason, Sheila, Cheren, and Panini - entered a Minish Door and shrunk to ant size. They went unseen by their friends as they went on an adventure inside Mason's house. *Anthony McKenzie - was given a shrinking hex by Viridi, which would decrease him a few inches whenever he mocked someone's shortness. *Mason Dimalanta - was shrunk by Vweeb under Yin's request so the latter could bond with her son better (based on Ava and Vweeb's relationship). During the experience, Mason was captured by a rich girl named Carol, who would become their new ally afterwards. *Cheren Uno - was shrunk by his mother, Rachel (using Minish Dust), so that she could train him to fight bigger enemies. When Cheren failed the first battle, Rachel forced him to give a foot and backrub in his reduced height. After Panini motivated him, Cheren was able to best his mother and won the right to be restored. *Maddy Murphy - was shrunken by Nya LaMar and the Teen Ninjas using Great Puttinski's shrink ray. Maddy was traumatized by the experience, but she came out of her fear and learned Tiny Style with Chris and their friends' help. *Jinta Hanakari - was shrunk by Kodama using Minish Dust to force him to talk to Ururu (who was hiding inside her dollhouse). Ururu later resizes with the Tiny Devil, and the girls decide to keep Jinta shrunken for the night as they play with him. *Hiromi Shiota - was shrunk by her son, Nagisa, so he could forcibly show her how he feels around her, and show her virtual simulations of past KND missions. The experience made Hiromi realize her son was a man, not a girl, despite her raising him to act feminine. *Nagisa and Morgiana - entered an I.T.S.I.B.I.T.S.Y. to shrink and enter Index's body to investigate the wormhole in her stomach. *Punk Hazard victims - Caesar Clown kidnapped several multi-racial kids, keeping them hostage as he fed them NHC10, which grew them in size over the years. The kids were rescued, but some chose to remain their giant size, mainly inspired by Mocha, who became the KND's first giant. *Miyuki Crystal - after being hit by a car, she entered a long dream where she was tiny, while her friends and family were normal size. After playing with her friends and sister, she realized how much she loves them and abandons her suicidal thoughts. *Rupert Dickson - was shrunk in a Minish Portal in the Virginian Forest. He learned to use the Pikmin and went on a great adventure in the Minish World. He also shrunk his friends, Timothy and Hikari Gilligan to have them join in the adventure. Characters Who Can Alter Size *Gods - can change their own size to blend in with mortals. They can also shrink mortals as a hex. *Mocha - uses Skypian Apples to either grow bigger or become small enough to carry. She considers her new giant size as her default size. *Melissa Gilligan - uses a shrink ray to enter a toy car and drive it around. She uses it for stealth and to fix 4x4 tech. *Ururu Tsumugiya - uses a Tiny Devil suit to shrink to fly size and attack enemies with enhanced strength. She can make herself smaller or make herself giant, but this act hurts her bones. *Kaleo Anderson - ate the Giant-Giant Fruit, which enables him to expand in size or shrink to normal size. He is also able to enlarge other targets, such as his clothes. Pros and Cons of Resizing Shrinking can be both helpful and dangerous. When shrunken down, someone is a lot more vulnerable, and can easily be killed by being squished like a bug. However, shrinking also gives someone the benefit of stealth, being too small to be noticed easily. When it comes to living quarters, a tiny person has many places to live or sleep, such as a dollhouse or a friend's chest. But when shrunk, the distances between place to place is far greater, which means a lot more walking. Users of Kateeny Style can attack faster and with super strength. Meanwhile, enlarging gives someone a huge advantage in attack power and endurance. Unfortunately, they are easier to attack, they lose stealth entirely, and most buildings can't accomodate a giant. Stories It's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA *Attitude Adjustment *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP *Sector SA *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Sector MG *The Horrorverse Trivia *As a recurring gimmick in his series, Gamewizard is oddly fascinated with resizing. He thinks that shrinking can lead to funny situations and cute character development. Category:Size-changing Fics